jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Part Of Your World
"Part of Your World" is a song written and composed by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman for The Little Mermaid, which later become Ariel's theme song. It is also featured in the Broadway musical adaptation of the film and Kingdom Hearts II. The song was included on the tape, Disney Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life. It is sung by Ariel, the title character, while in her hidden cavern which holds all of her treasures, most of which are human objects. It reveals how she longs to be human and live among their culture, and how she's tired of being a mermaid living under the sea. In the second movie, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, it is sung at the end by country singer Chely Wright. For Kingdom Hearts II, it was sung by Ariel twice. The first time was when she rescued Eric, and the second was in a minigame. It was also sung by Ursula, disguised as Vanessa, when she hypnotized Eric. Lyrics Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? '' '' Look at this trove, treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think "Sure, she's got everything" '' '' I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty, I've got whozits and whatzits galore You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty But who cares? No big deal. I want more! '' '' I wanna be where the people are I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those... What do you call 'em? Oh, feet '' '' Flippin' your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strolling along down a... What's that word again? Street '' '' Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free, wish I could be part of that world '' '' What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Bet'cha on land they understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women, sick of swimmin', ready to stand '' '' And I'm ready to know what the people know Ask 'em my questions and get some answers What's a fire and why does it... What's the word? Burn? '' '' When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above? Out of the sea, wish I could be part of that world Lyrics (Reprise Version) What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, And I could be Part of your world! (Instrumentals) I don't know when, I don't know how, But I know something's starting right now! Watch and you'll see; Someday I'll be Part of your world!